The Games that Play Us
by Shot by Shot
Summary: Sitting in a foxhole in Bastogne, Doc Roe and Heffron play a little game... Roe/Heffron, one shot.


**The Games That Play Us.**

Freezing his ass off in a foxhole in Bastogne, Eugene Roe longed for a deck of cards. To his left sat a restless Edward Heffron, tapping his foot silently against the snowy dirt of the foxhole while scanning the horizon for any approaching enemy troops. Heffron was glad to have him at his side; Roe knew that the other man longed for a bit of company at times like these – like any of the men, really, but Babe was different. Roe smiled despite himself. _Babe_ he thought, _it sounded strange just coming outta my mouth. _For whatever reason, Roe just... _cared_ more for Heffron.

"I don't suppose you have a deck of cards in there by any chance?" Roe asked, tapping Heffron's pack at his side.

Heffron turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You trying to get us killed?" Trying to keep a serious expression failed, and Heffron let a smile loose reluctantly. "Christ I'd love a game of Texas Hold'em."

Roe shrugged, "I'd settle for any game to be honest. Strip poker included." He smirked at Heffron's surprised expression, and shifted in his place. He huddled closer to Babe for warmth, his teeth chattering, and Heffron stiffened slightly before relaxing against Roe's contact.

"There are plenty of games we could play," Heffron suggested. "Like I-spy."

Roe chuckled and lit himself a cigarette. "That'd be a quick game – all we can see is trees and goddamn snow, Heffron!"

Heffron accepted the cigarette offered to him and took a long drag before returning it to its owner. "Well I don't know then, truth or dare?"

Roe's eyes widened. He wasn't sure that'd be a great idea; it could lead them down a dangerous road that he really didn't think seemed appropriate. Unless he lied. But that wasn't really in the spirit of the game. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on. It's just a bit of fun. Let's just have a bit of fun before the Krauts come back and blow us all to smithereens!" Heffron joked and nudged Roe with his elbow. "Truth or dare, Doc?"

Roe sighed, his frozen breath escaping his mouth and disappearing before his eyes. "Truth, then." He took a final drag from the cigarette before letting it finally go out, the only heat in the Bastogne night.

Heffron raised his bandaged hand, wrapped in ripped blue material. Roe's breath caught in his throat when he saw it, and he tried to keep from showing his true emotions. "Where'd this material come from? Cause it's not a bandage, that's for sure."

Staring at the soft blue material, Roe felt the urge to reach inside his jacket and touch the other half of the headscarf that had left a scar in his mind that was still leaving him conflicted in everything he did, in every move he made in this war. He was staring into space when Heffron broke the silence. "C'mon, Doc. That's an easy question."

Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind, Roe turned to him and forced a smile. "Dare. I think I'd prefer dare."

Heffron looked at him in silence, judging Roe's features. Roe looked back at Heffron, not quite sure what he was going to say next but not all in a rush either. Then Heffron's eyes softened, looking at Roe with what looked like real concern. Heffron wet his lips and paused before speaking. "I dare you to let it go."

Roe looked away, focusing on the snow covered landscape in front of them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just let it go. Whatever it is that's bothering you, Gene. Cause, to be completely fucking honest with you, your vulnerability is really starting to freak me out now and –" Heffron stopped, his voice catching, and Roe had to look at him, had to see that this was for real; that someone else actually cared. "Doc we need people like you in this war. You're a hero, you know – "

"I'm not." Roe interrupted, shaking his head and hoping, wishing, _begging_ for Heffron to just shut up and forget that this ever happened. His emotions were all over the place, and he was trying really, _really_ hard just to keep it together.

"You are. You save lives and you always keep your cool. And... And you make us feel safe. You make _me_ feel safe." Heffron said. The silence that followed was deafening. There were a thousand things that Roe wanted to say back, and he knew that he couldn't say them. Shouldn't say them. "That's why I need you to drop this weight you're carrying, whatever it is, just let it go so you can go back to being the hero that we need."

That was all it took to break Roe down, and then he let out a whimpered sigh, before he started sobbing. He hung his head and held a hand to his eyes to hide his tears behind. It had been a long campaign. Such a long campaign. They had lost too many good people already, and he just couldn't take losing any more of them – any more of his friends. The thought of losing Heffron hit him; an awful thought that almost set him into another round of sobbing, before he felt lips press against his cheek in a soft and tender kiss.

Roe opened his eyes, damp with tears, and Heffron put his forehead against his. "I'm here for you. Don't you ever forget that." Roe kissed him then, not caring about the confusion it was going to cause, or about the awkwardness it might create between them. But Heffron kissed him back, sliding a hand around to the back of Roe's head and under his helmet to lace his fingers through his jet black hair. When they finished, they both gasped for breath and smiled shyly at each other.

"You really are something, Doc." Heffron said with a smirk.

Roe put his head on Heffron's shoulder and moved in closer for warmth, and for the physical contact that he needed. "You too, Babe."

Heffron smiled and tried to return his attention to the watch. It didn't take long for the medic to fall asleep, and when he did the sounds of his light breathing made Heffron relax. For whatever reason, Roe was going to need some looking after. And he was certainly going to be there to do it. Turning to look at the sleeping medic, Heffron placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, Gene." He said, and looked out towards the horizon.


End file.
